1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a DC-DC converter.
2. Description of the Related Art
A prior art DC-DC converter is formed by an inductor connected to an input terminal, a MOS transistor connected between the inductor and a ground terminal, a diode for supplying energy accumulated by the inductor to an output terminal, a capacitor connected between the output terminal and the ground terminal, a driver circuit for driving the MOS transistor, and a control circuit for controlling the driver circuit. The driver circuit and the control circuit are powered by an output voltage at the output terminal. This will be explained later in detail.
In the above-described prior art DC-DC converter, however, since the gate-to-source voltage of the MOS transistor is low to increase the ON-resistance thereof, the DC-DC conversion efficiency is low.